


Roses Are Red...

by SailingMyLarryShip



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Games, Love, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Reunions, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingMyLarryShip/pseuds/SailingMyLarryShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been away for a while and when he gets home, Louis has a surprise for him...Basically lots of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red...

The sun had just disappeared behind the rolling hills when Harry arrived at home. With jingling keys in hand, he opened the door to Louis and his apartment. Harry had been away in Los Angeles for the weekend and his heart ached for his lover, the separation killed him. "Boobear! I'm home!" Harry called out in his raspy, sleepy voice. There was no answer. "Louuuisss!" The boy said a bit louder this time. When there was still no answer, Harry assumed the boy was asleep. He yanked off his shoes and padded over into the kitchen. The lights were dim, but the house gave off its normal cozy feeling, warm and cuddly. Harry put down his bags and as soon as he did, he saw a sticky note. All that covered it was an arrow. His wandering eyes followed the arrow to what looked like another one. He soon caught on and looked over the maze created for him until he found what he assumed was the treasure. Stuck to the fridge was another note, this one much bigger than the rest. He strolled over to the magnet covered fridge, anxious to see the handwritten piece. "Roses are red, Violets are blue.." A huge grin was already plastered on Harry's face. Louis was so adorable. He kept reading. "...You're good in bed, and I love you." A small chucked came from Harry once he finished the letter. "Oh Lou, typical, typical Lou." Coming from behind the fridge, Harry heard a giggle, a giggle that belonged to his boyfriend. Pretending he didn't hear this, he said, "If only Louis was awake...I'd give him lots of kisses." Suddenly the younger older boy stumbled out from his hiding spot. "I'm here Hazza!" Harry wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy, lifting him up into his arms. "Did you like my note Harry?" Louis asked wrapping his legs around the curly haired boy's torso. "I did indeed my little muffin. I love you too." This made Louis' face light up. "I thought do." And with that, harry pressed a kiss to Louis' lips. "I missed you Boobear."


End file.
